


Silvertongue

by thatdamhufflepuff



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark!Piper, Evil, Oneshot, cruel - Freeform, manipulative, manipulative!piper, piper attacks literally everyone, piper centric, shes actually ruthless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamhufflepuff/pseuds/thatdamhufflepuff
Summary: ❝Piper liked this new version of her more and more each day. Her words are sweet lies every moment of everyday, that she starts to forget who she is. But that's okay, because the others didn't know.Or in other words, a oneshot song fic that contains a dark and ruthless Piper McLean.❞





	Silvertongue

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the song silvertongue by young the giants which i highly recommend!! also, i posted this on my wattpad (bitterbooks) account a while ago and i want to post it here too now.

Trying to think of a way to get started. 

Piper remembers what it was like to be forgotten. The worst feeling she ever felt is the split second her dad actually forgot her. No, he didn't ignore her, he forgot who she was. 

Stutter my flow, train of thought just departed.

It was the split second when his face drew confusion as her name was mentioned. Looking back, that's when she would say it all started. It was an easy excuse to use for everything she did later.

Taste of mezcal on my breath.

She became addicted. Not to drugs or alcohol, but to the feeling she got when she was in control. She was able to force them to remember her-- the girl with the most persuasion.

Let me get this off your chest.

They never forgot her when she smiled and spoke kind words. They just agreed with whatever she said until they realized whatever happened afterwards. 

Open my mouth.

It was good thing too. She didn't want them to ever forget her. Piper hardly minded when they ratted her out. It meant they remembered her enough to go snitching to the police.

All the gems falling out. 

They thought she was a little rich girl looking for attention. Maybe they weren't wrong, but they never knew even half of it. There was more than what's on the surface. 

Make you lose control.

She started talking to be remembered, but she then continued because it was fun.

Oh, girl, I've got that silver tongue. 

At the Wilderness school, she only stole small things. A paper clip, a pencil case, a hairbrush. She was starting to miss the rush of adrenaline she got everytime she spoke until she came to Camp Half Blood. Then she realized how much more she could do.

Got, got that silver, got that silver tongue like, ah

It was foolish how they trusted her so easily. Leo was too oblivious to notice anything at all, and Jason was too much of a hero to think the gillian was alongside him the whole time. She helped in a few small ways to keep their trust because oh, imagine their faces when she breaks it later.

I'm addicted to madness, what can I say?

The rest of the seven were just as easy. A kind smile was all it took, and apparently it also made them all friends with her. Why would they trust her so easily? She was clearly the least person you should trust, some of her siblings took once glance at her and realized that in seconds, but she made sure they kept their mouth shut. At least she would be able to see all of theirs faces when she started playing her games.

I'm addicted to badness, what can I do?

Ah, the sweet moment when she was stuck between Percy and Jason trying to kill each other. Afterwards, she made sure neither remembered what really happened. She definitely didn't try to cause even more harm to the both of them. No, no, no, poor harmless Piper was simply trying to help. 

I got my silver tongue.

The worse part was she wasn't even scared of herself when she enjoyed watching their blood stain the ground. And it was all because of a few harmless words.

Clothes of the floor but the beds on   
the ceiling.

Piper used Jason to play her games on first after the war. She tell him to go fetch her whatever expensive gadget was just hitting the stores, never mind the fact she could more than afford it. She always made sure he didn't remember anything. Sometimes she even made him start fights in the nearest bar if she was feeling really bored. She wasn't on the security tapes when they arrested Jason, so why would she feel guilty? Jason was the criminal here.

Maybe in another life she would have loved him.

Slurring my lines but I'm nailing the  
meaning. 

It was that point the others started to get suspicious. All it took was a few tears and sad words to convince them that she was heartbroken that Jason had betrayed her. They never because suspicious again.

I'll say what you want me to say.

It was almost like Hazel's use of the mist-- give them what they want and the won't question it. Everybody loves the story of a girl who tries to be different and ended up with her heart broken. It was the perfect fairytale. 

But talk only gets in the way.

Leo was her next victim, the same Leo who was a poor and sad orphan. She decided harassing him to the point of no return would be best for him.

Rolling our eyes, 

Piper whispered in his hear at campfire, telling him to confess to killing his mother and being a street urchin. There was one time she made him start sobbing uncontrollably in the middle of dinner. The best part was when she made him think everyone around him was suddenly betraying him and had him lock himself up in the bunker for days without food or water.

no more words the describe how we lose control.

Piper smirked when Nyssa returned crying after her trip to the bunker. She started to look for her next victim since Leo had died of dehydration.

Oh, girl, I've got that silver tongue. 

She would sometimes wonder how things escalated so fast. She started stealing pencils, and now she manipulated and ruined people's lives. But then she would remember the rush she got when doing so and forget.

Got, got that silver, got that silver tongue. 

Piper liked this new version of her more and more each day.

Drives you into delirium.

Her words are sweet lies every moment of everyday, that she starts to forget who she is. But that's okay because the others didn't know that, and so she picked Annabeth to be her next target. It'd be so much fun tricking the daughter of wisdom. 

Got, got that silver, got that silver tongue like ah

Piper saw how much Percy loved Annabeth. She was the daughter of love, and she wasn't blind. She wondered if she could undo all that they were. Break them at their very souls.

I'm addicted to madness, what can I say?

A few words here and there, and Annabeth became a different person. She stopped eating dinner everyday, and when she did it was only to tease those around her. She started being more pretentious and more selfish, and even though who loved her started to hate her. Because 'no Percy, you cannot sit next to me, imagine how I'd look sitting next to scum like you'. 

I'm addicted to badness, what can I do?

Annabeth quickly became the one to avoid. Grover and Percy never really stopped talking to her, it was just their visits and talks became less and less often. Piper couldn't help but feel proud of herself. Annabeth and Percy spent all of their time together after their trip to Tartarus. 

I got my silver tongue.

Piper went through the rest of the seven quick enough. Hazel was so pure she decided to reinstate her mind to one of a child's. No memory and no maturity, everyone soon enough became tired of her. It was exactly like taking care of a toddler.

I've got nothing on you.

Frank, oh Frank was so much fun. She made Frank turn into animals by 'accident' at the worst times, quickly embarrassing him. Even when he was a human, he'd find himself acting like an animal. He was so humiliated that he ran away.  

Yeah, I've got nothing on you.

Percy was the most fun. His fatal flaw was blatantly clear, so she decided to use it against him.

Oh, girl, I've got that silver tongue.

She told him what she did. 

Got, got that silver, got that silver tongue.

His face crushed up as he realized what she meant. And just as he was about to explode, she told him not to. And he couldn't. She told him not to tell anyone, verbally or non verbally. 

And he couldn't.

Drives you into delirium.

Percy never spoke to her again. He tried to talk to the rest of the seven again-- those who were alive and traceable-- but they all pushed him away. Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus was all alone. Piper could say she was proud.

I'm addicted to madness, what can I say?

Piper found new targets after Percy. She played with Reyna's leadership and Nico's mind and she toyed with Drew's beauty and Clarisse's strength. She gave people something to live for and then took it away. She ruined lives with a simple smile and a few words.

I'm addicted to badness, what can I do?

No one ever found out what Piper did. The only person to ever know was Percy.

I got my silver tongue. 

And Piper never came to regret any of it.


End file.
